


solo soy sentido si te vuelvo a ver

by Lire_Casander



Series: gotas en un laberinto [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Mentions of a Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: when carlos enters the fire station to take owen's statement, he doesn’t know they're all in for a surprise
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: gotas en un laberinto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112216
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	solo soy sentido si te vuelvo a ver

**Author's Note:**

> beta’ed by [meloingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloingly). any remaining mistakes are my own
> 
> title from _nunca estarás sola_ by maldita nerea. the title roughly translates into _i only have meaning if i see you again_
> 
> written for [carlos reyes week 2021](https://carlosreyesweek.tumblr.com/post/631367369198092288/announcing-carlos-reyes-week), **_day #2: “i’ll always be there for you” + romance + michelle and carlos friendship_**
> 
> inspired by [ana122892](https://ana122892.tumblr.com/), who said she enjoyed the hilariousness of best-friend friends dating father and son, and venting about what it’s like to date the strands

It still feels weird to enter the firehouse knowing he wonʼt see Michelleʼs smile greeting him from behind the glass railing of the office upstairs. Carlos doesn’t think heʼll ever get used to her absence, and not even TKʼs wide grin and the teasing of the rest of the team can lift his spirits upon setting foot inside of the 126 station all for professional reasons. 

“Captain Strand,” he says when Owen Strand steps up before him, his left arm in a blue cast. “Iʼve come to collect your testimony as a witness from the assault from this morning.” 

There had been a call to the emergency services earlier in the morning from a bank in downtown Austin — the caller had identified himself as a first responder and heʼd explained that there was an ongoing rob attempt before pocketing his phone for fear he might be discovered. Austin Police Department had sent several units and, when Carlos had arrived along with his partner, heʼd found out that the first responder calling the police had been Owen Strand. 

Carlos still needs to shake the horrible feeling filling his senses when heʼd realized that his boyfriendʼs father — and his best friendʼs boyfriend — was trapped in an active robbery scene. But he's now at the firehouse, ready to take Owenʼs statement, and be done with it. Although heʼs not so sure Owen Strand should be anywhere that's not a hospital or his house, given his injuries.

Upon close inspection — and Carlos can take a good look as he follows Captain Strand into his office, definitely not looking across the hall to what used to be Michelleʼs office — it looks like the arm isn’t the only body wound Owen Strand has sustained. Carlos can pinpoint several cuts on Captain Strandʼs cheeks, and there’s a limp in his step. Carlos also notices a slight wince when Owen sits down on his chair.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t be at the hospital?” he blurts out, unable to stop himself. “It’s evident you're injured.” 

“Itʼs just a dislocated shoulder,” Owen tells him. “I was discharged as soon as the cast was placed.”

Carlos sighs. It isn’t his place to say anything else — heʼs just the sonʼs boyfriend, the girlfriendʼs best friend — so he goes over the questions he must ask, writing down everything in his most professional stance, until a loud noise downstairs steals their attention. 

“Michelle Blake!” Carlos hears Captain Torres calling out, and his heart skips a beat. “Such a surprise! Are you back to take your job back?” 

“So good to see you too!” says the voice that Carlos has been listening to on the other side of the phone for the past three months and a half. “Good surprise, huh?” 

Carlos sneaks a glance toward Captain Strand, who's already approached the windows in his office to look down. He can see Owen tensing up, and he feels sorry — once Michelle knows about Owenʼs stunt this morning, she's going to eat him alive. “Shouldn’t we go downstairs?” he asks. “Although I understand if you don't want to, sir. Michelleʼs a force to be reckoned with when she’s angry.”

“Why would she be angry?” Owen tries for nonchalance. “It’s better than it looks like.” 

“Is that what you're giving her, really?” Carlos chuckles. “I have all I needed, so I should head back to the precinct. We will contact you if needed, Captain Strand.” He moves toward the glass door and begins climbing down the stairs before Owen reacts.

“Are you seriously leaving me alone here, Reyes?” 

Carlos walks up to Michelle, who's greeting everyone and receiving hugs and kisses from her old team, and surprises her from behind. “Chica!” he laughs. “Good to see you. Didn’t tell me you were visiting!” 

She turns around and hugs him. “What’s the point of a surprise then?” She kisses his cheek before stag-whispering, “What are _you_ doing here, officer? Couldn’t get a shift without seeing your guy?” 

Carlos says nothing; behind Michelle, he can see TK blushing and biting down on his lip. He doesn’t think anyone has told Michelle that her boyfriend has faced a bank robbery just a few hours ago, but Carlos has the inkling that she won’t be ignoring it much longer. “I have to go,” he settles for saying. “But how about we go grab a drink later? Or have you forgotten already about your old stomping ground?” 

“Never,” Michelle vows. “Now go. I have yet someone else I need to see,” she goes on with a sly smile. 

Carlos leaves the firehouse when she’s walking upstairs, right after she first sees Owen. Her scolding of Owen Strand in loud screeches follows him all the way to the cruiser.

* * *

The honky-tonk is busting with life and noises when Carlos pushes the door open. His shift has been over for at least an hour and a half, but heʼs needed to fill some paperwork. He’s clocked out late, earning himself a good chunk of time enduring the worst of Austin traffic. But he's here now, standing in the doorway with his nicest black shirt and fitted jeans, searching the place for his best friend. 

He spots Michelle sitting at a table, downing tequila shots and laughing with Nancy and Tim. He saunters over there and flops down on a stool next to them. “Hi, guys,” he greets. 

“Oh, Mr. Hotshot Officer,” Michelle snickers. He can tell she’s had more shots than she should have, but he doesn’t say anything. He shrugs. 

“I’ll order a beer,” he tells her, but Tim cuts him. 

“Iʼll bring it to you. Nancy, come with me?” And before Carlos can say another word, they're gone. 

“Guess it's just you and me,” Michelle slurs, nudging him. 

“Where's the rest of the 126?” he asks. “Iʼdʼve thought theyʼd wanted to celebrate you coming down to visit from Indiana.” 

“I sent Owen home,” she confesses. She’s swaying a bit on her stool. “Did you know he was in that bank when it got robbed? He fought the thieves!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” 

“They had guns!” she throws her hands in the air. “They could have killed him. And then, who would I have surprised today? I almost lost him today, and I wouldn’t have known. What am I doing, Carlos?” 

He sighs again. He knows Michelle left Austin to find some peace with Iris; Indiana offered them anonymity and a treatment program at a hospital that isn’t as invasive as the one offered by Austin General. He knows how hard it was for her, and for the people she left behind, because he's been there. He’s been left standing on that curb along with Owen and TK and Theresa, but he's also been on the other side of a phone call when Michelle could hardly hide her tears. 

“You’re doing what's best for Iris,” he reassures her. 

“But I miss everyone. Owen almost died today! I should have been here.” 

“And do what? Do you think he wouldn’t have stayed in that bank?” He reaches out and takes her shot glass away from her grasp. Michelle grunts, but Carlos doesn’t relent. “Thatʼs enough alcohol for now, chica.” 

“I’ve missed you,” she mutters, slurring as she leans into him. “I don’t know what Iʼd do if I lost you too.” 

“You’re not losing any of us,” Carlos says. “Owen is reckless, you know he is. And I know that first hand, TK is his father's son. But you're not losing anyone.” 

“I miss you,” she repeats. Carlos maneuvers her until she’s slid off the stool and she’s propped against his body. 

“And I miss you too,” he whispers. “But don’t worry, chica, you're not getting rid of me so easily. I'll always be there for you.” 

He starts pulling her toward the door, his eyes catching Timʼs as he moves forward in a silent plea. Tim understands him, and he comes to Carlosʼ help along with Nancy. Together, they get Michelle outside. Carlos knows he canʼt take her to her motherʼs in such a state, and he knows she gave up her lease when she moved to Indiana with her sister. So his options are either waiting for her to sober up a bit or bring her to his place — where he knows TK will be going later, after he's had dinner with his father. 

It dawns on him suddenly. 

“Where are you staying, Michelle?” he asks as delicately as he can. 

“Iʼm supposed to be at Owenʼs,” she mumbles. “But he hates me. I yelled at him while he was on shift and he hates me.” 

“He doesn’t hate you. He loves you,” he tries to reason. Tim and Nancy shake their heads. “Why don’t we take you to Owenʼs? I bet heʼd love to see you.”

“You’re all going to be so fine without me,” she laments, her head buried in Carlosʼ neck. “You don't need me anymore.” 

Carlos knows that if he doesn’t stop her now, she will be embarrassed in the morning — that's if she remembers _any_ of this. But, on the other hand, he has only seen his best friend down like this once before — when she blamed herself for Irisʼ disappearance. He’s not sure whether or not it's advisable to move her, but he knows Owen will take good care of her. 

“You know that's not true, Michelle,” he says softly. He props her against his chest with some help from Tim. “We will always need you. I will always need my best friend. Now, here, let's get you home.” 

He manages to get her into his Camaro; he waves Tim and Nancy goodbye after reassuring them that he will find out how long Michelle will be staying so they all can enjoy a night out without a breakdown. He drives away, fitting the car into the calm traffic at this hour, and they're pulling up in front of the Strand household in no time. 

Owen is out the front door a second before Carlos kills the engine, maneuvering with his good hand so he can help Michelle out. Carlos thinks he hears Owen muttering _I love you even when you run out on me and go get drunk_ , but he canʼt be sure. Owen nods at him when they lock eyes over the roof of the car, and then he slowly drags Michelle inside as TK rushes out. 

“Rough night, huh?” 

“They’ll be fine,” TK tells him. “They always make up. If they didn’t break up after she ran to Indiana, they're definitely not going to when she’s right. Dad shouldn’t have faced those thieves.” 

“You would have done the same,” Carlos says with a frown. 

“Yeah, I would have. But you know us Strand boys, weʼre hard.” 

Carlos chuckles and drives away once again, this time cruising for his home, as he muses about how much he understands Michelleʼs worries. Only the few selected that date a Strand know about the perils of being part of their family.

But he's proud to be part of their lives — that's not something that will change. He guesses he's suffering from exactly the same as Michelle — a severe case of falling in love with a Strand.


End file.
